Arousing the Twins
by 6104 BC
Summary: Satu sahabat bernama Oh Sehun saja sudah mampu membuat anak baik-baik seperti Byun Baekhyun jadi suka onani. Apa jadinya kalau Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol, kembaran Sehun yang mendadak pulang ke Korea setelah 18 tahun tinggal di luar negeri itu? YAOI, BOYSLOVE, CHANBAEK, HUNBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Remaja 18 tahun bernama Byun Baekhyun itu melonjak kegirangan saat menemukan _post it_ warna kuning ditempel di kulkas sepulang sekolah tadi.

 **Kami pergi ke Amerika tiga bulan penuh. Maaf karena tidak sempat memberitahumu, kami perginya mendadak. Kau boleh mengajak Sehun menginap, uang belanja sudah ditransfer ke rekeningmu. Jaga diri baik-baik, kami mencintaimu.**

 **Ayah & Ibu**

Begitulah. Sebenarnya mereka bisa menelepon Baekhyun atau apa. Sepertinya urusan pekerjaan dan tetek bengeknya lebih penting daripada anak semata wayang mereka. Tak masalah, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Waktu dia kelas 2 SMP lebih parah lagi. Dia ditinggal di rumah keluarga Oh selama tujuh bulan penuh.

Malah dia senang.

Tiga bulan di rumah sendirian tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Selamat datang kebebasan.

Segera saja dia menuju kamar, mengganti seragam SMA-nya dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek, dilapisi kemeja _flannel_ biru yang sengaja tak dikancing dari luarnya. Tak perlu membawa _snack_ , kulkas keluarga Oh selalu penuh dengan berbagai macam jajanan.

Ada kesamaan antara keluarga Oh dan Byun. Sama-sama sibuk dan sering menelantarkan anak mereka sendirian di rumah. Itulah yang membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun dekat sejak kecil. Kalau orangtua mereka sedang sibuk, kedua pemuda itu akan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Baekhyun yang menginap di rumah Sehun maupun sebaliknya.

Seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kediaman keluarga Oh tanpa repot-repot menekan bel. Dia sudah terbiasa memang, menganggap rumah tetangganya itu seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Oh Se~ kau dimanaaaa?"

Baekhyun menyambar dua buah stoberi yang sudah dicuci bersih dari atas meja makan. Mengunyahnya dengan nikmat kemudian membuka kulkas. _Gotcha_ ~ sekotak susu stroberi dingin—pasti Bibi Oh yang menyediakan.

Ibu Sehun memang selalu menyediakan _snack_ kesukaan Baekhyun—salah satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun lebih suka bertandang ke rumah tetangga daripada diam di rumahnya sendiri.

Kamar Sehun terletak di lantai dua. Baekhyun sudah terlalu hafal dengan seluk-beluk kediaman Oh ini, bahkan dia bisa naik tangga kayu dan berjalan ke kamar Sehun dengan mata terpejam.

Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"10 anak tangga, belok kanan, dua puluh langkah, hadap kiri…SEHUUUUNNNNN…."

Baekhyun langsung mendorong pintu kamar Sehun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dia memang selalu melakukan ini.

"Wow, bakat berjalan dengan mata tertutupmu makin meningkat, Baek. Patut diapresiasi dengan piala."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat selanjutnya malah membuat senyumnya menghilang, berubah menjadi pekikan ngeri. Dengan kedua tangan, dia menutupi matanya sambil terus berteriak histeris.

"CK—berhenti menjerit seperti itu, Baek. Nanti orang-orang pikir aku memperkosamu."

"PAKAI BAJUMU OH SE! KAU _PERVERT_ SEKALI!"

Sehun hanya memutar mata malas. Dia memang hanya memakai handuk putih tanpa atasan. Memamerkan dada dan _abs_ liat yang masih sedikit basah oleh sisa air di rambutnya. Pulang sekolah tadi pria berkulit nyaris albino itu memang langsung mandi.

"Jangan berlebihan, Baek. Kau sudah sering melihatku seperti ini." Sehun masih cuek. Bukannya memakai baju, lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu malah langsung membaringkan diri di ranjang dengan kaki terjuntai. Kedua tangannya direntangkan lebar-lebar.

Salahkan mata kurang ajar Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu menelan ludah ketika melihat tonjolan selangkangan Sehun yang—tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Baekhyun sampai mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Dari sekian banyak lelaki di luar sana, kenapa harus sahabatnya yang bernama Sehun ini yang terlihat paling seksi di matanya?

Seksi katanya tadi?

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan disitu? Kemarilah."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan gugup. "A-aku pulang saja!"

Lelaki pendek itu berbalik dan bersiap pergi ketika seruan Sehun membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Aku tidak akan memperkosamu, bodoh. Kenapa takut sekali? Kemarilah, paman dan bibi pergi lagi ya?"

 _Kau memang tidak memperkosaku. Tapi aku yang tergiur untuk memperkosamu, Sehun bodoh._

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Dalam hati ia merutuki jantungnya yang selalu lemah kalau berhadapan dengan tubuh seksi Sehun. Ups, sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan kalau sahabatnya itu seksi?

"Baekhyun ah~"

Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu berjengit kaget ketika Sehun berbisik sambil mendesah di telinganya. Ya ampun, sesuatu di selangkangan Baekhyun langsung menggeliat tanpa dikomando.

Selalu seperti ini. Sulit memang punya sahabat tampan, seksi dan selalu membuat anak baik-baik seperti dirinya berubah menjadi pria binal yang mudah _horny_.

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

 **e)(o**

 **GriffinaCortez**

* * *

Baekhyun berdalih mau tidur siang, tapi dia berakhir di toilet kamarnya sambil…

"Ahhh Sehuuunn~~ sssshhh…."

…onani.

Salah satu sisi gelap Byun Baekhyun yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya dan Tuhan. Ya, dia mudah sekali terangsang kalau berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun, tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun anak baik-baik, kelewat baik malah. Dia manis, penurut, lembut, baik hati dengan segala macam atribut kebaikan yang melekat erat di dirinya.

Tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun, dia jadi tidak terkendali.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan, mungkin setelah mereka masuk SMA setahun lalu? Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sahabatnya yang sering ia hina albino nyasar itu tampak sangat menarik di matanya. Tubuhnya makin tinggi, wajahnya makin tampan, otot-otot tubuhnya terbentuk sempurna, dan yang paling penting, penisnya.

Baekhyun mempercepat kocokan di milik pribadinya itu, sambil membayangkan Sehun yang telanjang dengan penis mengangguk-angguk.

Penis Sehun benar-benar besar, panjang, dan hey—Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau penis bisa berurat-urat seperti itu. Beda jauh dengan miliknya yang tergolong mungil. Kalian tanya darimana Baekhyun tahu?

Tidak usah dibahas, Baekhyun bisa mimisan kalau mengingatnya. Tapi baiklah, kalau kalian penasaran. Pria yang sedang sibuk onani sekarang ini tahu karena Sehun sendiri yang memamerkan penisnya di depan matanya.

"Ahh ssshh Sehunnn ahhhh…."

Gila memang. Baekhyun menyebut nama sahabatnya sendiri saat sedang onani. Kepalanya menengadah dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Tangannya bekerja makin cepat di bawah sana, mengocok dan sesekali mengelus kepala penisnya yang banjir cairan _pre-cum_. Baekhyun merasakan kalau seluruh tubuhnya meriang, bulu-bulunya meremang dan penisnya berkedut-kedut.

"AAHHH SEHUNAAAHHHH AHHH OUCCHHH~"

Baekhyun orgasme. Jari-jari kakinya sampai menekuk saking nikmatnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan dahinya dibanjiri keringat. Klimaks yang hebat, tubuh Baekhyun lunglai begitu saja. Untungnya dia duduk di atas kloset, kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah jatuh lemas di atas lantai toilet.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang merasuki tubuhnya. Penisnya masih setengah tegang dengan sperma belepotan di seluruh batangnya. Onani sambil membayangkan Sehun saja bisa seenak ini, bagaimana kalau penis Sehun menerobos masuk lubangnya dan menyodok-nyodok tempat itu dengan ganas?

Tuh, Baekhyun kembali terangsang.

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak keduanya masih memakai popok. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, dibatasi semak mawar milik Bibi Oh yang kalau berbunga, wanginya memenuhi seisi kamar Baekhyun. Kedua keluarga itu sangat akrab, intinya hubungan mereka semua baik.

Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

Dia tahu kalau menyukai sahabat sendiri itu bukanlah perbuatan terpuji. Tapi dia tahu itu juga bukan dosa. Baekhyun hanya kebingungan.

Mana ada sahabat yang terangsang melihat tubuh sahabatnya sendiri? Apalagi sampai menyebut-nyebut namanya saat onani. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu tahu perbuatannya?

Tapi godaan itu terlampau besar. Mungkin saat mereka masih TK, SD atau SMP—Baekhyun nyaman-nyaman saja kalau harus mandi berdua dengan Sehun. Saling menyabuni, saling membandingkan ukuran penis, lomba kencing paling jauh. Tapi semenjak SMA…Baekhyun merasa semua berubah.

Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Kalian bilang Baekhyun suka pada Sehun? Entahlah, mungkin saja. Baekhyun memang sering grogi kalau Sehun berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya, atau kalau Sehun dengan sengaja memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi apakah itu bisa dikatakan suka?

Baekhyun tidak ingin berharap lebih. Namun sialnya, dia selalu terangsang dengan sentuhan yang Sehun beri pada tubuhnya. Lama-lama dia tidak nyaman juga.

Bagaimana kalau Sehun sampai tahu dia dijadikan bahan onani oleh Baekhyun? Lelaki mungil dan menggemaskan di mata setiap orang itu ternyata suka onani sambil membayangkan tubuh sahabatnya. Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya tahu?

Baekhyun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin, kebiasaan buruknya itu tidak berdampak pada hubungan persahabatannya dengan Sehun.

Tapi sepertinya susah.

"Baekhyunahhh~"

Kenapa juga Sehun harus mendesah seperti itu di telinga Baekhyun?

Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu memutar kepalanya kearah lain. Sehun tidak kehabisan ide, dia malah menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya sambil terus mendesah-desah. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Baekhyunahhh~ bangunlaaahhh~"

Baekhyun sangat mengantuk. Onani dua ronde berturut-turut membuat dia kelelahan. Dan sekarang, sang objek fantasi berbaring di sebelah sambil menyebut namanya dengan suara mendayu-dayu. Jangan salahkan kalau sebentar lagi penis Baekhyun menggeliat lagi.

"Baekhyunahhhh~ ayo jalan-jalan naik motorku. Bangunlaaahhh~" Kali ini Sehun meniupi leher Baekhyun, tak menyadari kalau bulu-bulu halus di sekitar kulit itu sudah meremang. Lihatlah, tubuh Baekhyun selalu cepat merespon Sehun bahkan ketika ia tidur.

"Baeekhyun aahhh~ ayo jalan-jalan. Setelah itu kita beli kue stroberi."

"Hhngg…aku ngan-tuk Oh Se~"

Baekhyun menggeliat sedikit, kembali berbalik menghadap Sehun yang menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu tangan. Kedua matanya terpejam dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang memandanginya saat ini.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Baekhhh~"

Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau suara Sehun berubah berat. Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau sahabatnya itu sudah berganti posisi nyaris menindihnya dan sekarang mengendusi lehernya dengan seduktif. Baekhyun tidak sadar ketika Sehun mengecup leher putihnya, disertai lumatan kecil.

Sehun nyaris gila. Kalau saja yang berada di bawah tubuhnya saat ini bukan sahabatnya, pasti Sehun sudah…

 _Astaga, apa yang kulakukan?_

Sehun buru-buru menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, menarik lelaki mungil itu agar masuk ke pelukannya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Kau sangat mengantuk? Kalau begitu, tidurlah lagi…"

... _Baekhyun-ku Sayang_.

 **-TBC/END?-**

 **Hi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I clearly stated that I ship Baekhyun with all semes. I ship CB, I ship HunBaek. Don't read please, if you don't like the pair. Happy reading^^**

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

 **e)(o**

 **The Twins**

* * *

 ** _El Prat de Llobregat Aeropuerto_** **,** **Barcelona 07.40 CET.**

Hari masih pagi, tapi bandara internasional terbesar kedua di Spanyol itu sudah dipadati penumpang. Hiruk-pikuk terjadi di setiap sudut, semuanya sibuk. Begitu juga dengan tiga sahabat yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah. Itu—yang berdiri di dekat pilar.

"Aku pergi, jaga diri kalian."

"Carloz, _mi amor_ ~( _Cintaku_ ) Jangan pernah lupakan Barcelona. Jangan pernah lupakan kami. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di Korea sana." Wanita berambut ombre biru-hijau itu langsung menenggelamkan diri di pelukan lelaki tinggi yang ia sebut Carloz.

"Tenanglah, Julieta. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan tempat ini, apalagi dirimu. _Nunca te olvidaré_." Carloz mengusap rambut wanita itu, membiarkan dia terisak di dadanya. Pandangannya dialihkan ke pria lain berambut _spiky_ warna platinum yang mengusap matanya diam-diam. ( _Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu)_

"Tsk, jangan sok sedih, Alejandro. Kau kutugaskan menjaga Julieta selama aku tidak disini. Kupercayakan dia padamu. _Confío en ti_ , Alejandro ( _Aku percaya padamu, Alejandro)._

Alejandro menyeka airmatanya yang terus meleleh. Memang aneh rasanya, pria dengan gaya urakan seperti dirinya harus menangis hanya karena sahabatnya pergi.

Atau memang persahabatan mereka saja yang terlalu solid. Julieta dan Alejandro yang berkebangsaan Spanyol sudah lama menjalin persahabatan dengan Carloz yang baru-baru ini pindah kewarganegaraan. Karena perubahan status itu pulalah mereka akhirnya harus berpisah.

" _No te preocupes (_ _Jangan khawatir)_. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Tapi kalau kau tak kembali, mungkin aku akan menjadikannya milikku."

Carloz terkekeh, sedangkan Julieta meninju dada si _spiky_ sambil cemberut.

"Sudah seharusnya kau berpaling padanya, Julieta. Alejandro lebih baik daripada aku." Carloz melepas pelukannya sambil menyeka airmata di wajah gadis itu.

"Tapi kau lebih tampan. _Eres la chico más lindo del mundo (_ _Kau pria paling tampan di dunia ini)_. Aku mencintaimu, Carloz."

Carloz tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Julieta.

"Carloz, _you know_ ~ tentang Diego…" Tiba-tiba saja tawa di wajah Carloz lenyap. Alejandro memandangnya dengan raut tak enak, tapi dia merasa harus menuntaskan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau terpukul karena kepergiannya. Tapi aku berharap kau bisa bangkit segera. Semua itu bukan kesalahanmu, sobat."

Alejandro dan Julieta memandang lelaki paling tinggi di antara mereka itu dengan sedih. Carloz memaksakan dirinya kembali tersenyum. Seolah dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku pasti bangkit, kuharap kalian juga demikian. Dan satu lagi, kalian masih ingat janji yang kita buat di malam pemakaman Diego?"

Alejandro dan Julieta mengangguk. "Aku harap kita bertiga menepatinya. _No more marijuanas, no more free sex, no more illegal street racing, and no more_ …" Carloz menghentikan ucapannya. "… _no more anal sex_."

Sejujurnya dada Carloz sangat perih, apalagi ketika bayangan Diego yang sekarat malam itu kembali menginvasi pikirannya. Lelaki tampan itu berusaha keras agar tidak menangis.

Julieta mengelus lengan lelaki itu. "Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Kami akan mencoba hidup yang sehat dan normal mulai sekarang, kau juga. Kudengar _marijuana_ ilegal di Korea, kau harus bisa membiasakan dirimu. Hati-hati di bandara, mereka ketat soal _drugs_."

Carloz mengangguk kemudian melirik jam tangan mahal di pergelangan kirinya.

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk berangkat. Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon. Aku hanya akan pergi ke Korea, kalian bisa mengunjungiku kapanpun."

Alejandro memeluk Carloz sambil menepuk punggungnya. " _Somos amigos para siempre (_ _Kita sahabat selamanya)_. Kau sahabat terbaikku, Carloz Park."

"Kau juga sahabat terbaikku, Alejandro. Terimakasih atas persahabatan luar biasa yang kalian beri padaku selama ini."

Julieta bergantian memeluk Carloz, sambil mengecup seluruh bagian wajahnya. "Kami akan merindukanmu, Carloz. Sampaikan salamku pada adikmu, Sergio."

"Iya, bilang Sergio supaya mengunjungi kami liburan musim panas nanti." Carloz hanya terkekeh. Kedua sahabatnya ini memang menyukai Sergio, kembarannya. Sudah setahun Sergio tidak berkunjung ke Spanyol.

Yah, tak ada gunanya dia berkunjung. Toh Carloz akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di Korea mulai sekarang.

" _I will miss you too_. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. _Adi_ _ós mi amigos (_ _Selamat tinggal, sahabatku)_!"

Begitulah, semua pertemuan pasti akan diakhiri dengan perpisahan. Carloz berbalik sekali lagi sebelum memasuki _boarding room_. Di tempat yang tadi, kedua sahabatnya melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak ' _Te queremos (_ _ _Kami mencintaimu)_ '_ kuat-kuat. Seakan tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh penumpang lain yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Carloz hanya menunggu sepuluh menit sebelum para penumpang tujuan Seoul dipanggil untuk memasuki pesawat. Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi, kemudian mendesah dengan berat. Dia sedih harus meninggalkan Barcelona, Spanyol. Dia sedih harus meninggalkan negara yang 18 tahun ini menjadi tanah tumpah darahnya.

Korea Selatan.

Entah seperti apa negara itu, Carloz sama sekali tidak ada gambaran. Dia tidak pernah capek-capek mencari tahu di internet karena dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan nama itu. Selain fakta bahwa adik kembarnya tinggal disana—Carloz merasa dia tak punya ikatan sama sekali dengan negara bekas jajahan Jepang tersebut.

Oh, ada satu lagi. Nenek Park mengajarinya bahasa Korea lengkap dengan aksara yang bagi Carloz itu susah. Setidaknya dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang yang akan dia temui disana. Carloz ingin sekali berterimakasih pada Nenek Park, sayangnya wanita renta itu sudah meninggal.

Lelaki itu melangkah masuk ke dalam pesawat, mencari kursinya dan langsung menyandarkan kepala di dekat jendela. Entah hidup seperti apa yang akan menantinya di negara asing itu.

 _Adiós, Barcelona (_ _Selamat tinggal, Barcelona)_

Dia memejamkan mata saat lanskap kota Barcelona yang indah terlihat bagai titik-titik lalu hilang tertutup awan.

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

Baekhyun berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Menghindari Sehun sama sekali bukan pilihan yang bijaksana. Bukan Sehun yang salah, tapi otaknya yang keliru menterjemahkan visualisasi sahabatnya itu menjadi letupan gairah.

Atau Sehun yang salah karena terlalu tampan dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan?

Seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan gaya Sehun yang duduk di atas motor _sport_ merah miliknya sambil berkaca melalui spion terlihat sangat keren dimatanya. Padahal sahabatnya itu hanya merapikan rambut, tapi gerakannya terlihat sangat sensual.

Kaki Baekhyun langsung lemas. Nafasnya sesak. Oke, agak berlebihan memang.

"Hai, Baek. Kau cantik sekali pagi ini."

Menyebalkan.

 _Tenangkan dirimu, bodoh. Makin grogi, Sehun akan makin curiga._

"Hai, Oh Se. Kau tampak jelek, seperti biasanya."

Tentu saja ucapan yang berlawanan dengan kata hati. Sehun hanya terkekeh, dia menyodorkan helm motif _Minions_ untuk Baekhyun setelah memakai miliknya sendiri.

"Pakai ini, aku tak mau rambutmu berantakan karena kita akan kebut-kebutan pagi ini."

Ya, sepuluh menit lagi bel. Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah biasanya memakan waktu 20 menit.

Gara-gara kejadian tadi malam.

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada di pelukan Sehun saat terbangun pukul 8 malam tadi. Lelaki kelewat putih itu memeluknya seperti memeluk guling. Posisi itu membuat selangkangan Sehun berada di atas pinggulnya. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang menikmati

Tapi sejak kapan Sehun ada di kamarnya?

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya pria mungil itu. Menghabiskan hampir dua jam di kamar mandi, kelelahan karena harus onani tiga kali berturut-turut. Karena itu pulalah dia bangun kesiangan.

Baekhyun kesulitan memasangkan pengait helm-nya. Bisa ditebak, Sehun turun tangan membantu si mungil untuk memakai benda itu dengan benar. Tak lupa menepuk puncak helm konyol itu sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

"Naiklah, _kiddo_. Jangan lupa peluk pinggangku yang erat."

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa melakukannya tanpa sadar kalau Baekhyun mati-matian menahan debaran jantung?

Bahkan ketika Baekhyun naik ke boncengan Sehun, kedua kakinya agak gemetar. Apalagi ketika Sehun mulai menjalankan motor dan menarik gas kuat-kuat—tubuh Baekhyun mau tak mau terpelanting ke depan menabrak punggung lebar sahabatnya itu.

"Peluk pinggangku, Baek. Nanti kau jatuh." Ujar Sehun setengah berteriak. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Sehun dengan perlahan. Merasakan betapa keras _abs_ yang tersembunyi di balik seragam itu. Perut datar dan ramping yang ingin sekali Baekhyun elus-elus. Lelaki mungil itu membayangkan seperti apa kalau perut seksi itu menindih tubuhnya saat mereka bercinta.

Bercinta katanya tadi?

Sehun menaikkan gas, membuat tubuh Baekhyun sekali lagi membentur punggungnya. Pria itu tersenyum miring di balik helm tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

Baekhyun boleh berbangga hati. Selain tampan dan seksi, Sehun sahabatnya itu juga dijuluki raja jalanan. Buktinya saja mereka berhasil tiba di sekolah dengan selamat lima detik sebelum gerbang ditutup. Guru Kang yang menghadang di depan sekolah hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dah, Baek. Nanti kujemput ke kelas saat istirahat, kita makan siang bersama."

Sebenarnya tanpa Sehun ingatkan, Baekhyun sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan lelaki itu. Mereka memang berbeda kelas, Sehun di XI 1 dan Baekhyun di XI 2.

Makan siang bersama memang sudah seperti agenda wajib mereka. Selain berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama tentunya. Sahabatnya itu melambaikan tangan sebelum dia menghilang masuk ke ruangan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Entah sejak kapan perjalanan ke sekolah naik motor Sehun menjadi semenyiksa ini. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia tidak konsentrasi sama sekali. Pria itu mati-matian menahan godaan untuk mendaratkan tangan nakalnya di selangkangan Sehun dari belakang. Dia penasaran bagaimana rasanya kalau penis berbalut celana seragam itu berada dalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali meloncat ke jalanan dan mati saja.

* * *

 **Arousing the Twin**

* * *

Mata pelajaran ke-tiga untuk hari ini adalah matematika. Untungnya, guru Song berhalangan hadir karena ada pelatihan guru-guru di SNU. Bisa ditebak bagaimana senangnya penghuni XI 2. Sebagian besar langsung keluar kelas, sebagian lagi tetap tinggal—sekedar berbincang ataupun tidur di meja.

"Eh, jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kakak senior itu?"

"CK—masih belum ada perkembangan yang berarti."

"Kau yakin kak Kris itu belum ada pacar? Aku lihat dia selalu saja bersama sahabatnya si Tao itu. Kau yakin mereka tidak pacaran?"

Deg.

Tadinya Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing dengan obrolan Yixing, Minseok dan Jongdae—tapi karena topiknya membuat dia merinding entah karena apa, terpaksa dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap belakang.

"Iya, tidak mungkin mereka hanya sahabat. Mereka terlihat mesra seperti itu." Xiumin menimpali. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. _Aku juga mesra dengan Sehun, padahal kami kan hanya sahabat._

"Hei, kuberitahu kalian. Aku ini pakar percintaan, jaman sekarang ini, tidak ada yang namanya sahabat tapi mesra. Aku berani bertaruh, salah satu dari mereka pasti menyimpan rasa."

Padahal bukan dia yang dibicarakan, tapi telinga Baekhyun memerah. _Salah satunya menyimpan rasa?_

"Kau bilang kau pakar percintaan? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih belum punya pacar?" Minseok mencibir perkataan Jongdae barusan.

Jongdae memutar matanya, "Aku hanya belum ingin saja."

Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan. Jongdae, sebangku Baekhyun itu, pernah cerita kalau dia sebenarnya suka pada Minseok. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun pusing.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Baek? Kau dan Sehun kan sangat dekat. Apa teori Jongdae tadi benar atau salah?"

Glek.

"Ha? Teori yang mana?" Baekhyun pura-pura bingung.

"Kata Jongdae, tidak ada yang namanya sahabat tapi mesra. Salah satunya pasti menyimpan rasa."

Jongdae, Yixing dan Minseok memandangnya lekat-lekat, meminta jawaban. Tapi Baekhyun mengartikan pandangan mereka itu seperti ingin minta konfirmasi hubungannya dengan Sehun itu sebenarnya seperti apa.

"A-aku…tidak tahu." Baekhyun menunduk sambil meremas pulpennya erat-erat. Dia buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke posisi awal, sebelum ketiga temannya itu menginterogasinya lebih lanjut.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu. Iya kan, Baek?"

Jongdae tersenyum aneh sambil melirik Baekhyun dengan pandangan curiga. Baekhyun pura-pura menulis sesuatu di bukunya sok sibuk, dalam hati merutuki sifat Jongdae yang suka mengorek-ngorek keterangan dari siapa saja.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" Tawa Jongdae langsung pecah. Baekhyun cemberut kemudian menarik telinga Jongdae secara paksa kemudian berbisik.

"Diam atau kuberitahu Minseok kalau kau…"

Jongdae langsung pucat pasi. "HAHA—Baekhyun tidak tahu! Iya kan Baek? Haha…"

"Yah~ tidak seru…" Yixing mendesah, tapi obrolan tentang kakak kelas incarannya itu kembali berlanjut. Baekhyun tidak ikut menyimak, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya seperti apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah sewajarnya kalau mereka berdua berkencan dengan seseorang. Tapi sampai saat ini, tak satupun dari mereka yang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Padahal Baekhyun sangat tahu kalau di sekolah ini yang naksir Sehun itu banyak, tapi selalu saja ditolak.

Baekhyun dan Sehun itu memang tampak terlalu mesra sebagai sahabat. Malah banyak yang salah paham, mengatakan kalau mereka itu pacaran. Tapi, Sehun tak pernah sekalipun bilang kalau dia mencintai Baekhyun, atau semacamnya. Meski perlakuan Sehun ke Baekhyun itu lebih mesra dari orang yang pacaran sih.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya semakin panas.

 _Salah satunya menyimpan rasa, apakah itu aku?_

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

Kafetaria sudah penuh ketika Sehun dan Baekhyun tiba disana. Mereka memang agak telat karena tadi Sehun disuruh guru Shin mengembalikan buku paket yang kelas mereka gunakan ke perpustakaan.

"Kita makan di atap saja, Oh Se."

Sehun menurut. "Kalau begitu tunggu disini sebentar, ya?! Kau pesan yang biasa, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Sehun langsung berlari kecil menuju konter makanan.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Baekhyun tak sedetikpun melepas pandangan dari sahabatnya itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tubuh Sehun itu termasuk salah satu yang paling tinggi di sekolah ini. Kulitnya sudah jelas, dia lelaki dengan kulit paling putih disini—Baekhyun masih kalah. Kalau soal wajah, Baekhyun tak bisa bohong kalau sahabatnya itu sangat tampan.

Lihat saja beberapa antrian gadis yang rela mundur agar Sehun bisa maju. Padahal Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, mereka rela menyingkir tanpa disuruh.

Sehun itu nyaris sempurna. Bahkan dia berdiri antri seperti itu saja sudah terlihat keren. Sehun menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang dan mengedipkan mata pada Baekhyun.

"Astaga, kenapa aku ini?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memanas secara misterius. Dulunya berada di dekat Sehun tidak seperti ini, dia nyaman, tenang dan merasa terlindungi. Sekarang juga masih tetap seperti itu, kalau saja hormon sialannya tidak meledak-ledak.

"Hey, kenapa menampari wajahmu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundaknya. Sial.

"Hehe, tadi ada nyamuk. Ayo cepat ke atap Oh Se, aku lapar sekali…"

Baekhyun berjalan duluan, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi dengan bingung. Sahabatnya itu memang sedikit aneh belakangan ini.

Atap bukanlah tempat favorit siswa untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, atap adalah tempat paling strategis di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dia suka mengajak Sehun kesana, sekedar memandang langit atau numpang tidur saat jam kosong.

 _Spot_ kesukaan mereka adalah di dekat menara air. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya agar Baekhyun bisa naik dengan mudah. Kedua sahabat itu kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan plastik makanan berada di tengah mereka.

"Ini…" Sehun menyodorkan susu stroberi kotak setelah menancapkan sedotannya. Tak butuh tujuh detik, susu itu sudah habis seluruhnya. Baekhyun menengadahkan tangan, meminta sekotak lagi. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan, Baek?" Ujar lelaki itu sambil kembali menancapkan sedotan di kotak yang baru. Baekhyun menyesap minumannya sambil mengangguk. Dia minum sambil terburu-buru. Tanpa ia sadari, tetesan susu jatuh mengaliri dagunya.

"Aku butuh protein lebih karena semalam spermaku terbuang sangat banyak. Kau tahu, aku onani sampai 5 kali, Oh Se! Penisku masih perih sampai sekarang."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..."

Sehun menghela nafas dengan berat. Ibu jarinya mengarah ke dagu Baekhyun, mengusap susu yang belepotan disana.

"Astaga Sehun, maksudku…"

 _Ya ampun._ _Dasar mulut sialan! Mulut brengsek! Mulut kurang ajar!_

Baekhyun nyaris gila sendiri. Dia mati-matian menyembunyikan aibnya agar Sehun tidak tahu, tapi mulutnya dengan mudah membeberkan rahasia yang ia tutupi rapat-rapat. Ini pasti karena aku keseringan bergaul dengan Jongdae—pikirnya. Wajah pria cantik itu memerah dengan hebat tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Sehun, maksudku…"

"Tak apa, Baek. Kau lelaki normal, onani itu wajar kok." Sehun tersenyum sambil meminum _cola_ yang ia beli untuknya dengan santai.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya dijatuhi beban jutaan ton. Dia ingin mati saja sekarang.

"Haha, kenapa tegang begitu sih, Baek? Tenang saja, onani itu kan tidak dilarang." Lelaki itu tersenyum manis sekali. Tapi Baekhyun mengartikan senyuman itu seperti tengah mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Baekhyun hampir menangis saking malunya. Dia tertunduk memandangi kotak susu kosong yang ia pegang, meremas benda itu kuat-kuat sampai tak berbentuk lagi. Waktu ibunya dulu menemukan seprei yang ia tiduri penuh cairan putih, dia bahkan tidak semalu ini.

Masalahnya yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Oh. Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum samar tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Dia membuka sebungkus _sandwich_ isi daging dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Makanlah, ini ada dagingnya—proteinnya tinggi. Penting untuk mengganti protein-mu yang hilang."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis, "Kau meledekku, Sehun! Tega sekali kau!"

Lelaki itu cepat-cepat berlari turun dari atap sambil menyeka matanya, meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang sana.

 _Astaga, dia menggemaskan sekali._

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

Si penyandang nama berusaha menulikan telinganya, dia memacu langkahnya lebih cepat, membaurkan diri diantara kerumunan siswa yang berebut keluar dari gerbang.

"Astaga—maaf, maaf. Baek! BAEKHYUNN!"

Sehun tak menyerah meski berulang kali dia menabrak orang-orang. Selalu seperti ini kalau Baekhyun sedang merajuk. Lelaki mungil itu akan menghindarinya, pulang duluan tanpa menunggunya dan berhenti bicara padanya selama berhari-hari.

Baekhyun itu memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Baek! Astaga, anak ini. YAK! JONGDAE, TOLONG TANGKAP BAEKHYUN!"

Jongdae kebetulan sedang bersandar di gerbang, bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya dari kelas lain. Yang seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Baekhyun merajuk dan Sehun mengejar-ngejarnya seperti orang sinting. Ketika Baekhyun tepat berada di depannya, langsung saja ia menarik tas teman sebangkunya itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"YAAK! LEPAASSSS!" Baekhyun meronta-ronta sambil berusaha menendang tulang kering Jongdae yang terkekeh di belakangnya. Wajahnya merah padam, merasa terkhianati.

"Lepaskan aku, Jongdae. Aku bersumpah akan membeberkan rahasiamu pada Minseok! Aku tidak main-main!"

Jongdae makin terkekeh. Dia segera melepaskan Baekhyun ketika Sehun tiba di hadapan mereka. " _Thanks_ , Jongdae. Kau selalu bisa diandalkan."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan galak. "Aku tidak mau lagi berteman denganmu! Mulai besok kau pindah kursi saja!" Ancamnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongdae.

Jongdae hanya membalas dengan tawa nyaring yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Dia menepuk pundak Sehun dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas, setelah itu pergi bersama gerombolannya.

Kekehan Sehun membuat Baekhyun sadar kalau orang yang ia hindari sedang berdiri di sebelah. Lelaki mungil itu hendak kabur lagi tapi Sehun sudah menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa lari, heum?"

"Lepas, Sehun! Aku benci padamu!"

"Ck, kau merajuk ya? Kenapa? Karena masalah onani tadi?"

Sial.

Baekhyun menghabiskan dua jam kosong sisa pelajaran matematika dengan menangis di kursinya. Dia juga sengaja sembunyi di UKS saat istirahat kedua agar tidak bertemu Sehun. Dan setelah bel berbunyi tadi, dia cepat-cepat kabur agar Sehun tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Dia masih sangat-sangat malu.

"Hey, jangan menangis disini. Kau cengeng sekali. Lihat itu, mereka menertawaimu." Goda Sehun.

Baekhyun melirik beberapa orang murid yang senyum-senyum ketika melewati mereka. Lelaki mungil itu langsung membalikkan badan dan menyeka airmatanya cepat-cepat.

"Hey, kalian! Jangan menertawai senior seperti itu. CK—anak jaman sekarang!" Sehun pura-pura marah pada segerombolan siswi yang lewat sambil cekikikan. Mereka langsung berhenti tertawa kemudian membungkuk pada Sehun.

"Maafkan kami Sehun sunbaenim~"

"Ya sudah. Sana pulang! Hey Baek, aku sudah mengusir mereka."

Baekhyun masih cemberut tapi dia menurut saja saat Sehun menariknya ke parkiran.

"Kau ini, aku kan tidak salah apa-apa. Kenapa kau merajuk seperti itu?" Ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan helm kesayangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, tak menggubris perkataan Sehun, apalagi menerima helm yang ia beri. Sehun sangat hafal sifat Baekhyun. Dia tahu kalau sahabat kecilnya ini sangat malu sekarang, telinganya saja sampai merah begitu.

"Hey~ lihat aku." Sehun menangkupkan pipi Baekhyun agar menghadapnya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat mata sipit itu memerah.

"Kau malu karena keceplosan telah melakukan onani?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala tapi Sehun langsung memaksanya mendongak lagi. "Onani itu bukan hal memalukan, Baekhyun. Kau laki-laki, sudah sewajarnya kau melakukan itu. Itu artinya kau sehat dan normal."

Bibir Baekhyun bergerak-gerak tapi tak satupun suara keluar dari sana.

"Aku malah lega. Kupikir sahabatku ini tidak hanya mengalami kelainan tinggi badan, tapi juga…"

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, "…kelainan seksual."

Baekhyun seperti disambar petir.

Seksual. Kelainan seksual.

"Aku benci padamu, Sehun!" Baekhyun bersiap menangis lagi tapi Sehun sudah menariknya ke pelukan. "Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Kau sudah senior sekarang, tapi kenapa kau malah makin cengeng?"

"Awass! Aku benci padamu!" Sehun hanya tertawa, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya yang lagi-lagi turun. Selain malu, dia juga merasa tersinggung karena Sehun bilang dia mengalami kelainan seksual.

Dia merasa tersindir.

"Baek, aku juga sering kok onani."

Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

"Aku berani bertaruh, rekormu onani dalam sehari pasti belum lebih dari sepuluh. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Sejujurnya dia bingung kenapa Sehun menanggapi masalah ini dengan santai, padahal dirinya sudah mati-matian menahan malu.

"Kau masih kalah dariku. Kau mau tahu rekorku berapa?"

Sialnya atau bodohnya, Baekhyun malah mengangguk.

"Aku pernah onani lebih dari 20 kali dalam sehari. Untung saja aku tidak mati."

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan wajah. Omongan terlalu vulgar yang Sehun lontarkan membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menggeliat. Benar-benar menyiksa. Berada di dekat Sehun saja sudah membuat libidonya melonjak-lonjak. Apalagi mendengar sahabatnya itu berbicara vulgar—Baekhyun panas dingin ketika membayangkan Sehun mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Hey~" Baekhyun tersentak ketika Sehun memegang kedua bahunya. "Intinya kau tak perlu merasa malu. Aku sahabatmu, kan? Kau harus lebih terbuka padaku."

Sial. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan gairah yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tapi onani terlalu sering itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Baek. Apalagi kau bilang penismu sampai perih. Kau melakukannya tanpa sabun pasti, iya kan?"

Kepala Baekhyun makin pusing mendengar pembicaraan tanpa sensor yang mengalir dari bibir Sehun. Lelaki itu malah asyik memberikan saran-saran onani yang baik, tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang sudah gemetar menahan birahi.

"…jadi kau harus mengocoknya seperti ini…" Sehun mempraktekkan cara mengocok penis supaya onani lebih nikmat dengan tangannya, membuat gerakan naik turun.

"…jangan terlalu cepat, itu yang bisa bikin penis jadi lecet. Pelan-pelan saja…"

 _Sehun, berhentilah._

"…kau harus sering-sering menambahkan sabun, makin licin akan makin enak, Baek…"

 _Sialan, berhenti kataku!_

"Baek? Baek? Kau mendengarku? CK, sepertinya kita harus onani bersama nanti. Aku akan mengajarimu prakteknya langsung."

"Ber-henti, Sehun. Aku tidak mau dengar!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Sehun menggigit bibirnya karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menangis tanpa suara lagi.

"Astaga, maaf Baek. Aku kan hanya…"

"Aku mau pulang…"

Sehun dengan cepat menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hendak berbalik. "Kita pulang bersama."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. Pulang bersama Sehun hanya akan menyiksanya lebih lanjut. Dia mau cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, menyelesaikan hasrat sialannya kemudian tidur.

"Aku mau naik taksi."

Sehun hanya bisa mendesah berat ketika sahabatnya berjalan cepat keluar dari area sekolah.

"Aish, seharusnya aku tidak bicara seperti itu padanya. Aku kan bohong soal onani 20 kali itu."

Sehun menjambaki rambutnya dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Dia mengangkat panggilan masuk itu tanpa semangat.

"Halo. Ya? Sekarang? Aish, baiklah."

Setelah mematikan panggilan, Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan buru-buru mengejar Baekhyun yang hampir mendekati gerbang.

"Baek! Tunggu!"

Baekhyun merengut ketika Sehun menghalangi langkahnya. Sahabatnya itu langsung memberikan tasnya pada Baekhyun. "Bawa pulang tasku, _please~_ aku harus latihan _dance_ dengan Kai, mungkin sampai malam."

"Bawa saja sendiri!"

Baekhyun nyaris mencampakkan tas Sehun. Tapi Sehun dengan sigap menyampirkan ranselnya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Maaf~ aku buru-buru. Kompetisi _dance_ -nya makin dekat, kami harus berlatih lebih giat. Pulangnya hati-hati ya?! Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajarimu onani yang benar!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melempar Sehun dengan sepatunya, lelaki itu sudah berlari menjauh sambil terbahak-bahak.

Sial.

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

Baekhyun sedang enak-enaknya tidur ketika suara deringan ponsel mengganggu ketenangannya. Seperti biasa, dia menghabiskan sejam di kamar mandi—onani sambil menyumpahi Oh Sehun. Setelah melampiaskan hasratnya, lelaki itu ambruk kelelahan di atas ranjang.

Deringan ponsel berhenti sebentar, kemudian berbunyi lagi. Baekhyun kesal karena dia masih sangat mengantuk. Diraihnya ponsel yang diselipkan di bawah bantalnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, dia mencari-cari tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan.

Seketika matanya terbuka lebar. "Eh, bukan ponselku? Jadi yang bunyi ponsel siapa?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Deringan ponsel itu terdengar lagi, tapi bukan dari ponselnya. Dia menajamkan pendengaran, ternyata berasal dari ransel Sehun yang tergeletak di meja belajar.

Segera saja lelaki itu merogoh tas Sehun dan mengangkat panggilan, dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

"Halo? Sehun? Ini sia… APA? SEHUN DITANGKAP POLISI? Baik, baiklah…aku segera kesana."

Seketika kamar Baekhyun menjadi gaduh. Dia berganti baju dengan cepat, mengambil dompet dan telepon genggamnya, memakai sepatu dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Aish, apa lagi yang anak itu lakukan? Tadi dia bilang mau latihan _dance_!" Baekhyun terus merutuk kesal, tapi dia benar-benar panik. Dia menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Kantor polisi dekat Bandara Incheon…"

Meski masih agak bingung, Baekhyun langsung saja meluncur pergi ke sana. Dia masih malu karena kejadian di sekolah tadi, tapi Sehun sedang dalam masalah. Lelaki itu tak berhenti berdoa di sepanjang perjalanan, semoga Sehun baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

"Hey, Nak! Aku sangat capek sekarang, aku belum makan siang. Jadi, maukah kau bekerja sama?"

Pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun itu mencampakkan berkas-berkas di hadapannya dengan kesal, terlebih lagi ketika melihat wajah orang di hadapannya yang sulit diajak kompromi sejak dua jam lalu.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, bagaimana bisa _marijuana_ yang kau bawa lolos pendeteksian, hah?"

Pria di hadapannya hanya memandang datar dengan mulut terkunci rapat-rapat. Si pria tambun mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar. "Aishhh! Kalau kau diam terus, aku akan segera menjebloskanmu ke penjara!"

" _Officer_ Lee, segera terbitkan surat perintah penangkapannya! Dia tetap tutup mulut, aku yakin dia ini bagian dari jaringan mafia internasional."

Si pemuda memutar matanya bosan. "Hey, Nak! Aku tidak main-main! Cepat katakan bagaimana caranya…"

"SEHUN! SEHUNNN! MANA SEHUN?!"

Ucapan polisi itu terhenti ketika seorang pemuda mungil menerobos masuk begitu saja. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam kantor polisi itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

"Hey! Sehun-mu disini!" _Officer_ Kang, polisi tambun itu berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan pada si pemuda mungil, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju meja _Officer_ Kang yang terletak di sudut. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Mana Sehun? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

 _Officer_ Kang menunjuk pemuda yang duduk tenang di hadapannya dengan wajah kesal. "Bukankah ini Sehun-mu?"

Baekhyun melirik pria berkaos hitam lengan panjang yang duduk santai di depan meja interogasi. Lelaki itu balas melirik Baekhyun sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Ini Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun bodoh. Demi apapun juga, lelaki yang duduk disana itu bukan Sehun yang ia kenal. _Officer_ Kang mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi dia bukan Sehun? Anak ini bilang namanya Oh Sehun dari tadi."

Polisi berperut buncit itu menyeringai. "Kena kau, Nak. Selain menyelundupkan barang terlarang, kau juga berani menipuku! Habis kau ditanganku!"

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia malah terlibat. Sejak sore tadi, polisi tambun yang keras kepala itu terus saja menginterogasi mereka berdua. Malah Baekhyun dituduh ada sangkut-pautnya dengan jaringan narkoba internasional.

Lelaki yang duduk santai di sebelahnya itu juga sama keras kepalanya. Sudah diancam dengan berbagai cara, dia tetap saja betah diam.

"Pak polisi, sekali lagi saya tegaskan, saya tidak tahu-menahu tentang _marijuana_ dan semacamnya. Saya cuma anak SMA kelas 2 yang kehidupannya biasa-biasa saja. Kalau tidak percaya, Bapak bisa hubungi orangtua saya!"

Polisi Kang itu tertawa remeh. "Di negara lain sana anak TK juga sudah sering mengedarkan narkoba."

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Polisi satu ini benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis. Dia langsung memandang pria disampingnya dengan galak. "KAU! CEPAT KATAKAN YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!"

Lelaki itu diam saja tanpa mengindahkan omelan Baekhyun.

"Menurut data pihak imigrasi dan kartu identitas, kau bernama Carloz Park, benar? Lalu kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun? Kau membuatku bingung saja, Nak."

Lelaki itu diam saja tanpa berekspresi apapun. Baekhyun gatal sekali ingin memukul kepalanya dan menarik telinga lebarnya itu sampai putus.

"Kau baru saja mengganti kewarganegaraanmu, dari Spanyol menjadi Korea. Hm~ apa kau ditendang dari negaramu? Karena kasus apa? Pembunuhan? Penyelundupan barang haram?" Polisi Kang itu terus saja bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak bisa bahasa Korea? Padahal dari data ini sudah jelas kalau ayahmu adalah orang Korea asli dan Ibumu orang Spanyol."

Si Carloz itu hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit sambil menaikkan alis. Gaya menantangnya itu membuat Baekhyun lama-lama ingin menarik pistol yang terselip di pinggang polisi Kang dan menembak kepalanya saat itu juga.

"Bapak Polisi yang Terhormat~ saya benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Jadi, sudah bisakah saya pulang? Saya lapar, belum makan malam." Baekhyun berucap sambil menahan emosinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Polisi Kang memicingkan mata dan menatap Baekhyun dengan curiga. "Urusan kita belum selesai, Nak. Duduk manis disitu sampai aku mendapatkan keterangan dari anak ini."

Baekhyun menjambaki rambutnya frustrasi. "Hey, Kau! Kau tidak bisa bahasa Korea ya? Atau kau bisu? Atau tuli? Cepat jawab pertanyaannya—aku mau pulang!" Dia makin kesal karena Carloz tidak merespon apapun.

"Hey, tenanglah, Anak Manis. Kau bisa menghancurkan meja kerjaku!"

Baekhyun menjedutkan kepalanya di meja sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal.

" _Él no tiene la culpa (_ _Dia tidak bersalah)_."

Baekhyun serta-merta mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pria yang baru saja bicara dalam bahasa Spanyol itu—dan demi apapun juga, suaranya sangat berat dan seksi. Polisi Kang juga agak terkejut, tapi dia segera berdehem.

"Hey, kau bisa bicara ternyata. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris saja? Kami tidak punya penerjemah bahasa Spanyol disini."

Carloz melirik Baekhyun yang agak sedikit terpesona, kemudian memandang polisi Kang dengan datar. " _La marihuana es mío. Estás satisfecho ahora_? _(Marijuana itu punyaku. Kau puas_ )" Ujarnya sambil menelengkan kepala. Kali ini giliran Baekhyun dan Polisi Kang yang kebingungan.

" _Oh Sehun es mi hermano gemelo (_ _ _Oh Sehun itu saudara kembarku)__."

Baekhyun menebak-nebak apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Tapi dia tidak mengerti sama sekali, bahasa Spanyol yang ia tahu hanya _Hola_!

Lelaki itu meraih ponselnya dari saku dan menghubungi sebuah nomor. Baekhyun terperanjat ketika ponsel Sehun yang di saku jaketnya berdering.

"Ke…kenapa ini bunyi? Kau yang menelepon?"

Baekhyun memandang pria itu dan layar ponsel Sehun yang menayangkan tulisan, ' **My Carloz'** disana secara bergantian. Dia menerka-nerka ada hubungan apa pria ini dengan Sehun.

"HAHA, kena kau, Nak! Ternyata benar dugaanku, kalian ini bersekongkol!"

"MAKSUD BAPAK BERSEKONGKOL ITU APA? Saya benar-benar tidak mengenal orang ini. Ini ponsel teman saya, dia yang menitip…"

"Apa temanmu itu namanya Oh Sehun?"

"Iya—namanya memang Oh Sehun."

"Ssst—sudah jelas sekarang, Anak Muda. Kalian berhak membela diri di persidangan nanti, silahkan hubungi pengacara masing-masing."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan frustrasi. Polisi Kang ini masih saja salah paham.

" _Officer_ Lee—borgol mereka berdua!" Polisi Kang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan wajah puas. Berjam-jam menginterogasi akhirnya ketemu juga titik terangnya. Walau sedikit memaksa sih.

"PAK! ISHH—LEPASKAN! TUNGGU DULU BAPAAAK!"

Baekhyun menjerit-jerit sambil memegangi kedua tangannya agar tidak diborgol. "BIAR SAYA JELASKAN!"

Dia menatap _Officer_ Lee dengan galak, kemudian kembali duduk dengan kasar.

"Ini—adalah ponsel sahabat sekaligus tetangga saya, Oh Sehun. Bapak menginterogasi tapi lupa menanyakan nama saya. SAYA BYUN BAEKHYUN! Byun. Baekhyun!"

Polisi Kang berdehem. "Lalu kenapa ponselnya ada padamu? Apa-apaan dengan **My Carloz**?"

"Ish—Sehun menitipkan ponselnya pada saya, Pak Polisi yang Baik Hati. Dia pergi latihan _dance_. Tentang _My Carloz_ , saya tidak tahu—kan ini bukan ponsel saya…"

 _Officer_ Lee memutar matanya lalu kembali ke mejanya sendiri. Seisi kantor polisi ini sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau _Officer_ Kang memang sering salah-salah dalam melakukan interogasi.

Carloz tersenyum tak kentara ketika mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Polisi Kang menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. Sejujurnya polisi paruh baya itu sudah tidak konsentrasi. Tadi siang dia tidak sempat makan karena harus menginterogasi pemuda tinggi dari Spanyol yang ketahuan menyembunyikan _marijuana_ di kopernya. Ternyata dia belum mendapatkan keterangan yang berarti, bahkan sampai malam begini interogasinya masih jalan di tempat.

Mungkin pengaruh usia yang semakin menua—pikirnya. Dia mengenang masa-masa dua puluh tahun silam ketika karirnya di kepolisian sedang berada di puncak.

"Bapak? Hey—bapak! Kenapa malah melamun?"

Polisi Kang tergagap ketika tangan kecil Baekhyun melambai-lambai di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar buntu sekarang.

"Kalian dipenjara. Kami akan menghubungi keluarga kalian segera."

Polisi Kang memerintahkan _Officer_ Lee agar menjebloskan kedua anak muda itu ke penjara. Dia benar-benar buntu sekarang.

"Kenapa dipenjara, Pak? YAAAK! LEPASKAN AKUUU!"

Polisi Kang memejamkan mata ketika teriakan nyaring Baekhyun menggema di seluruh ruang interogasi. Carloz tak mengatakan apapun, dia diam saja ketika digiring memasuki sel yang berada di paling ujung. _Officer_ Lee sampai kewalahan menyeret Baekhyun yang terus meronta-ronta histeris.

Begitu sel mereka dikunci dari luar, Carloz langsung mengambil tempat duduk bersandar di pojokan. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pemuda kecil bernama Baekhyun yang sedang menangis sambil memegangi jeruji besi itu.

Dia bukannya tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, hanya saja…

"HEY! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!"

Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh airmata. Carloz terkekeh tapi kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan sinis.

" _Oye, eres muy divertido (_ _Hey, lucu sekali kau)_."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan! Bicara bahasa manusia saja, dasar orang aneh!"

Carloz memejamkan matanya, tak memperdulikan Baekhyun.

"Hey, dengarkan aku! Pikirkan caranya supaya kita bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya!"

Baekhyun makin kesal ketika lelaki itu tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun.

"YAK! Dasar penjahat internasional! Gara-gara kau aku jadi ikut dipenjara!" Baekhyun dengan sengaja menendang tulang keringnya pria bernama Carloz itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Carloz membuka mata dan menarik tangan Baekhyun sampai lelaki mungil itu terjatuh di pangkuannya.

Mereka bertatapan intens.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk terlibat. Tenang saja, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Kau hanya perlu diam dan jangan buat aku makin kesal." Ucap Carloz dalam bahasa Korea yang sangat fasih.

Baekhyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"Aku masih capek karena _jet lag_ sialan. Sehun dan bibiku akan datang segera. Jadi, bisakah kau tidak menambah beban pikiranku, _chiquito (_ _Litte boy)_?"

 **~ TBC~**

 _Haha~ maaf karena chapter ini agak membingungkan. Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih membingungkan lagi. Thanks for your support. Please Kindly Review yah cemans-cemans  
_

 _Berhubung disini Carloz sama Sergio keturunan Spanyol, aku rasa wajar pake kalimat2 Spanyol, Makasih atas sarannya^^_

 _See Ya Next Chap_


	3. Chapter 3

**Arousing the Twins**

* * *

Saat keluarga Oh tiba di kantor polisi, Baekhyun tengah tidur meringkuk di sudut yang berseberangan dengan Carloz. Pria mungil itu capek menangis dan ujung-ujungnya dia malah ketiduran. Seorang sipir bermarga Kim membuka sel dan Sehun langsung menghambur masuk.

"Yak! Kenapa tidak bilang mau datang ke Korea, _estupido (bodoh_ )?" Maki Sehun ketika melihat kakak kembarnya duduk berselonjor di lantai penjara yang dingin. Carloz memutar mata kemudian menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

"Yah~ aku juga merindukanmu, Sergio Park." Sindirnya.

Sehun memeluk Carloz sambil memukul dadanya. "Kapan aku bilang aku merindukanmu? Di sini namaku Oh Sehun. Oh. Se-hun. Astaga—Baekhyun ah!" Sehun alias Sergio langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang meringkuk beralaskan jaketnya.

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

"Jadi dia _Little Chick_ peliharaanmu? Dia tampak _cute_ di foto, tapi aslinya…menyebalkan."

Sehun mendecih sebal, "Yang menyebalkan itu kau! Kenapa bodoh sekali bisa tertangkap di bandara—dan seingatku kau bilang mau berhenti memakai barang itu."

"Aku sedang sial saja, brengsek. Aku memang berhenti memakai, tapi tidak dengan berhenti mengedarkan."

Sehun mencibir lalu menggendong Baekhyun di kedua lengannya karena lelaki itu tak kunjung bangun. Mereka bertiga keluar dari penjara dan bergabung dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan polisi Kang.

Nyonya Oh langsung memeluk Chanyeol, airmata tampak menggantung di pelupuknya. "Mereka melepaskanmu, tapi _barang_ itu disita." Bisik wanita itu. Carloz mendesah berat—untung saja yang tertangkap itu barang yang disimpan di koper. Mereka tidak tahu kalau masih ada _marijuana_ yang dia simpan di tempat lain.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Kang _hoobaenim_. Kalau bukan karena kau, keponakanku pasti sudah…"

"HAHA—bukan masalah besar, Oh _sunbae_ ~ anak muda memang biasa seperti itu. Tapi dia harus lebih hati-hati lain kali." Kang dan Oh berjabat tangan sambil saling menepuk bahu. Mereka memang pernah kuliah di tempat yang sama dulunya.

Setelah sesi basa-basi yang membosankan, keluarga Oh akhirnya pamit dan segera pergi dari kantor polisi.

"Terimakasih banyak, Paman." Ujar Carloz saat mereka hendak masuk ke mobil. Tuan Oh tersenyum hangat sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Sama-sama, Park Chanyeol."

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

Kaki Sehun yang melintang di dadanya adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Chanyeol ketika membuka mata. Dia segera menyingkirkan kaki adiknya itu kemudian duduk di ranjang. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit sakit.

"Aku tak menyangka akhirnya berada di Korea sekarang." Dia bergumam. Rasa sedih langsung menyeruak, belum apa-apa dia sudah merindukan Barcelona. Lelaki itu kemudian melirik Sehun yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Setidaknya ada kau disini, Sergio. Kaulah alasanku untuk tetap hidup." Dengan sayang diselimutinya tubuh setengah telanjang milik adiknya itu, tak lupa mengelus rambutnya yang berantakan.

Chanyeol bergegas mencuci wajah lalu turun ke bawah. Nyonya Oh tampak sedang sibuk mondar-mandir menghidangkan sesuatu di meja makan. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat keponakannya datang mendekat. Dia langsung memeluk lelaki tampan itu dengan erat sambil menepuk pundaknya.

" _Buenos dias, mi Carloz. ¿Dormiste bien, anoche? Te traigo una taza de café_?( _Selamat pagi, Carloz-ku. Tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam? Mau kopi_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Bahasa Spanyol Bibi makin fasih saja. Aku tidur nyenyak, dan—kopi, _please_. Terima kasih."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum senang kemudian membuatkan kopi untuk Chanyeol.

"Paman mana?"

"Oh, masih mandi barangkali. Ini kopimu, Anak Muda."

Nyonya Oh duduk di depan Chanyeol sambil menopang tangan di dagu, memperhatikan wajah pria tampan di hadapannya. "Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Dan Sehun semakin mirip dengan Paman."

"Kalian membicarakanku?" Tiba-tiba saja Tuan Oh sudah berada di dapur. Pria murah senyum itu langsung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Dia hanya bilang kalau Sehun makin mirip denganmu, yeobo."

"Haha, benarkah? Aku cukup tersanjung…Padahal kupikir makin lama Sehun semakin menyerupai wajah Miranda." Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Sedikit banyaknya, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya menghangat. Dia lega karena Sehun tinggal dengan keluarga baik seperti keluarga Oh ini. Tidak seperti dirinya yang—sudahlah, lupakan. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan ringan tentang Barcelona dan Korea.

Tadi malam mereka sudah membahas perihal Chanyeol yang tertangkap membawa _marijuana_ di bandara dan sepakat pembicaraan itu berakhir saat itu juga. Tidak usah dibahas lagi.

"Oh ya…Bibi tidak tahu harus mengatakan ini atau tidak…" Nyonya Oh melirik suaminya dengan canggung. "Tapi Park Chanyeol, maukah kau memanggil kami appa dan eomma mulai sekarang?" Suami-istri Oh memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh harap.

Nyonya Oh yang aslinya bernama Park Bom adalah adik kandung dari ayah si kembar, Park Yoochun. Dia menikahi wanita Spanyol bernama Miranda, tetapi ajal menjemput mereka lebih cepat. Si kembar baru berusia sebulan ketika kecelakaan maut merenggut nyawa mereka berdua.

Bom dan suaminya, Oh Kangjun memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Sergio Park dan membawanya ke Korea. Sejak itulah Sergio Park berganti marga menjadi Oh. Carloz tetap tinggal di Spanyol bersama nenek Park, yang notabenenya adalah ibu dari Yoochun dan Bom. Wanita tua itu tak mau diajak ikut ke Korea dengan alasan ingin mengurus makam putra kesayangannya.

"Chanyeol? Maukah kau…"

Lelaki berlesung pipi sebelah itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Appa…eomma…"

Bom tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Dia langsung memeluk anak tampan itu dan menciumi wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bagi Chanyeol tak masalah, meski dia masih agak canggung. Toh Park Bom ini adalah adik kandung ayahnya, satu-satunya keluarga mereka di Korea ini.

"Wah, sedang mesra-mesra ternyata."

Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh pada si bungsu yang hanya memakai singlet hitam dan celana pendek. Kembaran Chanyeol itu mengambil gelas kopi kakaknya dan meminum isinya sampai habis. Kangjun dan Bom bertukar senyum ketika melihat interaksi anak kembar rupawan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang terlewat olehku?"

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

Baekhyun bangun pukul 11 lewat 20 menit. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari minggu. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia dan Sehun sudah kembali kebut-kebutan di jalan dan tiba lima detik sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup.

"Sehun!"

Mata sipitnya yang tadi setengah terpejam kini terbuka lebar. Dia kaget karena mendapati dirinya tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Bukankah kemarin…

Putra tunggal keluarga Byun itu cepat-cepat melakukan ritual paginya dan kabur ke rumah tetangga sebelah ingin meminta penjelasan. Seingatnya kemarin seseorang menelepon dari kantor polisi mengabarkan kalau Sehun ditangkap. Seingatnya juga dia bergegas pergi kesana, bertemu pria menyebalkan bernama Carloz, dan mereka dimasukkan ke dalam penjara.

Tapi nyatanya dia tidur di kamarnya malam ini.

"Haha—aku hanya mimpi tadi malam! Mana mungkin aku dipenjara. Aku hanya bermimpi!" Baekhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Bibi! Mau kemana?" Baekhyun langsung menyapa Bom ketika melihat wanita itu keluar dari rumah. Dia sudah berdandan rapi, begitu juga dengan suaminya yang sedang menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Baekhyun ah! Bibi ada urusan di luar kota. Kau tidur disini saja ya nanti malam? Masuklah—Bibi sudah buatkan makanan untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar tentu saja. Dia memang tidak bisa memasak, untung saja tetangganya yang satu itu mau repot-repot membuatkan makanan untuknya.

"Terimakasih, Bibi Oh."

Bom tersenyum manis, "Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu ya?!"

Baekhyun membungkuk kemudian melambaikan tangan pada orangtua sahabatnya itu. "Hati-hati, Paman dan Bibi. Jangan lupa oleh-oleh ya~" Bom dan Kangjun terkekeh, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai melaju pergi.

"Ah—pasti seru kalau Paman dan Bibi Oh jadi mertuaku…"

Mobil hitam yang mereka kendarai menghilang di kelokan. "Astaga, apa yang sudah kuucapkan?" Baekhyun tersipu sendiri ketika menyadari ucapannya. Jangan bilang kalau dia baru saja membayangkan putra keluarga Oh menikahinya.

Dia tiba-tiba saja ingat apa tujuannya datang ke rumah Sehun, membuang jauh-jauh imajinasinya yang bisa membuat selangkangan kembali menggembung.

"Oh Se~ aku dataaaaangg~ Kau dimana, Oh Seeeeh?"

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan mengobrak-abrik dapur, mengambil stroberi dan susu kotak jatahnya yang seakan tak pernah kehabisan stok. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kediaman keluarga Oh. Termasuk berjalan ke kamar Sehun dengan mata tertutup. Hari libur seperti ini biasanya Sehun masih tidur pulas.

"10 anak tangga, belok kanan, dua puluh langkah, hadap kiri…SEHUUUUNNNNN…."

Baekhyun mendorong pintu sambil tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Dia selalu suka ketika Sehun memuji keahliannya berjalan dengan mata terpejam seperti itu. Saat dia membuka mata, kejadian beberapa hari lalu terulang kembali.

Tapi bukan Sehun.

Kali ini tidak setengah telanjang, tapi benar-benar telanjang. _Full naked_. Tanpa sensor.

Baekhyun membatu di ambang pintu. Nafasnya tercekat.

"Ka-kau…" Baekhyun memandang lelaki itu tak percaya. Dia menajamkan penglihatan sambil mengerjap-erjap, sosok di depan sana tidak menghilang—berarti dia nyata.

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih dari wajah, turun ke dada bidang yang terlihat nyaman untuk bersandar, turun ke _abs_ yang lebih seksi daripada milik Sehun, turun makin ke bawah… Ya ampun, meski dalam keadaan setengah tegang begitu, tapi penisnya benar-benar besar.

Baekhyun sesak nafas sendiri dengan kedua bola mata yang nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Sialnya, dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari kejantanan lelaki itu yang tampak menantang lubang siapapun di dunia ini.

"Hey, _chiquito_ ~ menikmati apa yang kau lihat, heh?"

"A-ak…akuu…" Lidah Baekhyun terasa kelu, dia merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Seluruhnya. Terutama penisnya yang masih tidur di bawah sana, tiba-tiba saja benda mungil itu melonjak kaget karena ada pemandangan indah di depan mata.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu, malah berdiri dengan santai menghadap Baekhyun sambil menatap si lelaki mungil dengan _smirk_ andalannya. Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu tampak mulai gemetaran dan panas dingin.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar kalau mengintip itu adalah dosa ya?"

Telinga Baekhyun memanas. Dia mengepalkan tangan berusaha menahan gelombang birahi yang menghantamnya tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau tak punya penis sendiri sampai-sampai harus bernafsu melihat penis orang lain?" Chanyeol masih berbicara dengan nada sarkastis. Dia meraih handuk putih yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian memakainya. Tadinya dia mau berpakaian, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu.

"Cih—sudah kuduga, dasar gay sialan."

Baekhyun tertohok tepat di ulu hati. _Aku? Gay?_

"Tidak di Spanyol, tidak di Korea. Kau tahu, kaum kalian itu begitu menjijikkan." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil kaos. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui selangkangan lelaki mungil di ambang pintu itu menggembung.

"Kenapa masih disitu? Selain tidak punya malu, kau juga tidak punya sopan santun ternyata." Dia melirik Baekhyun yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Si mungil berpegangan di sisi pintu karena lututnya yang lemas, entah karena nafsunya yang melonjak atau karena kata-kata pedas pria di hadapannya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak mempan dengan trik murahan seperti ini. Dasar manusia homo pemakan penis, kenapa kau tidak memakan penismu sendiri, hah?" Ujar Chanyeol sinis sambil memakai pakaiannya dengan santai.

Ucapan itu menghujam perasaan hati lembut seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyaris jatuh kalau tidak karena tangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menahannya dari belakang. "Baek? Kau tak apa-apa?" Dia bergantian melirik sahabatnya dan Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"A-aku…"

Baekhyun tak berani menatap Sehun, apalagi melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat. Demi apapun juga, berada di antara dua pria bertubuh seksi membuat dirinya lemas seketika. Seingatnya hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat gairah terpendam dalam tubuhnya menjadi tak terkendali, tapi lelaki asing ini juga memberikan efek yang sama.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?"

Sialnya, Sehun tampak baru selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dan membasahi kaos putih tipis yang ia pakai. Baekhyun makin sesak nafas. Apalagi ketika aroma sabun Sehun menyeruak penciumannya yang sensitif.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Baekhyun seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, dia sontak melepaskan pegangan Sehun dan berlari turun. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum sinis ketika pintu di bawah sana dibanting. Baekhyun berlari pulang ke rumahnya dengan selangkangan gembung dan airmata yang bercucuran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Yeol?" Selidik Sehun sambil berjalan cepat ke arah jendela. Kamarnya dan kamar Baekhyun berseberangan, mereka sering berdiri di balkon masing-masing dan saling melempar kertas sebagai sarana komunikasi.

Sehun sempat melihat Baekhyun menarik gorden pink-nya agar menutup sempurna. Dia mendesah berat. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada kakak kembarnya yang selalu bertingkah menyebalkan dimanapun dia berada.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Chanyeol berjalan santai ke dekat meja dan menyemprotkan parfum kesukaannya.

"Jadi kenapa dia menangis?"

Sehun memang sempat melihat airmata Baekhyun sebelum dia berlari pergi. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu cengeng, tapi mustahil dia menangis kalau bukan karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Darimana aku tahu? Memangnya penting buatku?"

Sehun memutar matanya dengan kesal. "Dia itu penting untukku."

Chanyeol balas memutar mata mendengar kalimat adiknya. "Kau suka padanya lebih dari sekedar teman, iya kan?" Lelaki itu memandang Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat kesal. Dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan wajah super menyebalkan yang sudah menjadi ciri khas-nya.

"Kau selalu menceritakan tentangnya setiap kita _video call_ , kau juga membuat akun instagram privat yang berisi foto kalian berdua, dan sialnya kau memaksaku untuk mem- _follow_ akun tersebut. Setiap kau datang berlibur ke Barcelona, kau tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang dia."

Sehun mengepalkan tangan. Chanyeol memang kakak kembarnya, tapi demi apapun juga, dia memilih untuk tidak usah kembar saja dengan lelaki itu. Sialnya semua yang Chanyeol katakan benar.

" _I warn you, Sergio. No te enamores de él (jangan jatuh cinta padanya)."_ Chanyeol menatap adiknya tajam-tajam.

"Jangan pernah terjerumus dalam permainan kaum gay—seperti temanmu itu. Berbahaya. Kau paham, Adik Kecil Kesayanganku?"

Sehun geram. "Bukan urusanmu, Carloz sialan. Aku tidak gay—dia juga tidak!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Melihat wajah pucat adiknya memerah karena amarah adalah salah satu hal yang menyenangkan baginya. "Kau yakin dia tidak gay? Aku bisa menilai seratus persen hanya dari wajahnya. Dia itu gay bertipe _bottom_."

Sehun semakin emosi. Dia melemparkan handuk basah ke wajah Chanyeol. "Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Baekhyun!"

'HAHA, aku benar. Kau menyukainya!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Jadi kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku…" Sehun tergagap.

"Kalau begitu, baguslah. Aku lega." Chanyeol bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Adiknya itu tampak kecil jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Sehun memang empat senti lebih pendek dari Chanyeol.

"Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini, Sehun. Aku tidak mau kau terjerumus seperti aku dulu, dan…seperti Diego." Dia menahan pundak Sehun sambil sedikit merunduk menyejajarkan mata.

"Turuti perkataanku, jangan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku mengijinkan kalian berteman, hanya sekedar teman, tidak lebih."

"Kau tidak bisa mengaturku, Chanyeol!" Dia menghempaskan tangan kakaknya tapi Chanyeol kembali menahan bahunya kuat-kuat.

"Aku bisa! Aku kakak kandungmu, aku berhak mengaturmu demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Kau menyebalkan. Kita hanya berbeda sepuluh menit, tapi kau merasa paling sok tua. Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke negaramu saja, hah?"

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Dia menyerah. Berdebat dengan kembarannya itu hanya akan membuat urat lehernya menegang, dia tidak akan pernah menang. Dimana-mana kakak yang mengalah, kecuali Chanyeol. Sehun yang selalu mengalah untuknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kita sudahi perkelahian tidak penting ini. Cepat berkemas, kau bilang mau mengajakku keliling Seoul."

Sehun merutuki kakaknya dengan suara yang sengaja dibesar-besarkan. Dia kesal, tentu saja. Baru sehari di Korea tapi Chanyeol sudah bertingkah lebih parah daripada ayah dan ibunya. Tapi, sekeras apapun dia memberontak, Chanyeol selalu bisa mematahkan perlawanannya.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sehun sempat menatap kediaman keluarga Byun yang tampak sepi sebelum motornya melaju keluar dari pekarangan. Ucapan Chanyeol tadi mengusik pikirannya.

 _Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku untuk Baekhyun?_

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

"Jadi kau serius mau menginap disini?" Minseok menatap Baekhyun yang daritadi mengacak-acak kamarnya seperti orang gila kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu seperti bayi itu.

"Bahkan kau tak bawa baju satupun. Besok kau pakai apa ke sekolah?"

Baekhyun melirik Minseok sambil cemberut. "Kau tidak mau menampungku di rumahmu bahkan sehari saja? Kupikir kita teman."

Minseok mendecih sambil merebahkan diri disamping Baekhyun. "Minseokieee~ aku boleh menginap disini ya? _Please_ ~"

"Ya ya~ terserah kau saja. Jadi besok kau tidak sekolah?"

"Bukan aku, tapi kita. Kita bolos saja."

"CK—kau merepotkan. Aku akan telpon Sehun supaya menjemputmu." Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya tapi Baekhyun langsung merebut benda itu.

"Jangan! Ish, kau pelit sekali. Baiklah, izinkan aku menginap, besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan pulang."

"Ok, _deal_. Tapi ada syaratnya. Pesan dua kotak pizza sekarang juga."

Meski cemberut, Baekhyun akhirnya menyetujui persyaratan dari Minseok, memesan pizza ukuran besar dua kotak—hanya untuk mereka berdua. Kedua lelaki mungil itu sudah selesai mandi ketika pesanan mereka tiba.

"Jadi beritahu aku, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah." Ujar Minseok sambil menggigit pizza-nya.

"Aku tidak kabur. Aku bosan sendirian di rumah."

"Kan ada Sehun."

"Sehun sibuk."

Entah kenapa, hati Baekhyun mencelos karena kejadian tadi siang. Dia masih belum mendapat penjelasan tentang lelaki bernama Carloz yang ia temui di kantor polisi. Entah apa hubungan lelaki itu dengan Sehun, dan kenapa dia ada di kamar Sehun tadi?

Sial. Baekhyun meringis ketika ingat kata-kata pedas yang lelaki itu lontarkan padanya. Belum pernah ada yang berkata sekasar itu padanya.

Sebenarnya dia berharap Sehun mengejarnya dan membujuk agar dia berhenti menangis, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia agak kecewa karena Sehun sama sekali tidak mengejarnya. Lagi-lagi dia berakhir di kamar mandi, onani sambil menangis. Rasanya benar-benar menyiksa.

Karena itulah dia memutuskan hijrah ke rumah Minseok, untuk menenangkan diri.

Ketika sekotak pizza hampir habis, Baekhyun menyarankan agar Minseok menghubungi dua teman mereka yang lain, Yixing dan Jongdae agar datang bergabung.

"Aku rasa aku perlu menghabiskan waktu lebih bersama kalian." Itu jawaban Baekhyun ketika Minseok mengernyit heran, biasanya Sehun akan memonopoli Baekhyun dari mereka. Tak butuh satu jam, kamar Minseok sudah dijejali empat pria yang sama pendeknya.

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

"Mau kemana?"

Chanyeol merengut tak suka ketika Sehun kembali memakai jaketnya yang baru sepuluh menit lalu ia buka. Mereka baru pulang dari acara keliling Seoul, dan seseorang menghubungi Sehun, membuat adiknya itu tampak gusar.

"Mau menjemput Baekhyun. Dia kabur ke rumah temannya."

"CK—memangnya itu tugasmu apa—memangnya kau supir pribadinya?"

"Berhenti cerewet seperti nenek-nenek, Yeol. Kau sudah mencuri waktuku seharian ini, sekarang aku milik Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memutar matanya dengan kesal. "Ingat yang kukatakan tadi."

Sehun tak menggubris. Dia keluar dari kamar dan langsung mengeluarkan kembali motornya dari garasi. Baekhyun jarang mau menginap di rumah temannya yang lain, dan kalau dia sampai menginap, itu artinya suasana hati lelaki itu sedang buruk.

Sehun meng-gas motornya kuat-kuat.

Butuh setengah jam lebih untuk menuju rumah Minseok. Kediaman bercat biru muda itu terlihat sepi dari luar, maklum saja, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Begitu tiba, Sehun memarkirkan motornya dan langsung menekan bel.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Dia sudah tidur sejak sejam lalu."

Minseok menggiring Sehun menuju kamarnya yang bak kapal pecah. Tampaknya empat sekawan itu baru saja main kartu, wajah mereka dicoret-coret pakai spidol non permanen.

"Yo, Sehun! Menjemput tuan putrimu?" Ledek Jongdae yang wajahnya hampir tidak bisa dikenali. Sehun hanya terkekeh, dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang meringkuk di ranjang Minseok.

Lelaki tampan itu merasa lega entah karena apa. Baekhyun tertidur seperti bayi, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan dengkuran halus keluar dari sana. Tanpa sadar dia mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan terkejut karena permukaan itu sedikit lembap.

"Dia menangis seharian ini, entah karena apa." Kata Yixing yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dua sahabat itu. Sebenarnya Yixing sudah curiga kalau Baekhyun dan Sehun ada apa-apanya, tapi dia memilih diam.

"Menangis?" Gumam Sehun. Dia langsung ingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Apa dia sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongdae yang sibuk menghamburkan kulit kacang. "Dia tidak ada makan nasi seharian ini. Tapi kalau yang kau sebut makan adalah memasukkan pizza, es krim, _snack_ , dan _cola_ ke dalam perut—yah~ dia memakan semuanya." Minseok yang membalas.

Sehun terkekeh. Ciri khas Baekhyun kalau sedang sedih, dia akan mengemil apapun yang tampak di depan mata.

"Hey, Baek~ bangunlah. Ayo pulang." Sehun mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun, tapi si mungil itu hanya melenguh sedikit kemudian kembali tidur.

"Aish, dia susah sekali dibangunkan. Baekhyun ahhh~ bangunlaaahhh~" Sehun berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, mendesah lebih tepatnya. Tak ada reaksi. Yang namanya Baekhyun memang selalu sulit dibangunkan.

"Tak ada cara lain. Minseok ah, bisakah kau setopkan taksi?"

Minseok mengangguk. Dia kemudian keluar diikuti Jongdae yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sehun melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan ke tubuh Baekhyun. Dia tidak sadar kalau Yixing tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Sehun itu.

Sehun lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin, saat itulah Yixing menahan tangannya. Dia dan Yixing jarang terlibat obrolan karena anak itu memang agak pendiam. Mereka hanya berinteraksi di ruang _dance_ , di luar itu mereka hanya bertukar senyum.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Seharian ini kenapa orang-orang selalu menanyakan itu padanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau menyukai Baekhyun? Hehe, maaf bertanya seperti ini, tidak sopan. Tapi aku penasaran melihat interaksi kalian berdua. Apa kalian benar-benar hanya sahabat?"

Selain agak pendiam Yixing juga selalu _to the point_ kalau bicara. Pertanyaan tak terduga itu membuat Sehun tersenyum canggung. Yixing ikut tersenyum canggung karena menyadari pertanyaannya membuat Sehun tidak nyaman.

"Ah maaf. Tidak perlu dijawab. Ayo, kuantar kalian ke luar."

Mereka tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah bangun saat Sehun membisikinya. Dia pura-pura tidur dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Lelaki itu mencelos untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

 _Sehun tidak menjawab._

Dia masih pura-pura tidur saat Sehun menaikkannya ke taksi, lalu mengekori taksinya pakai motor. Entah apa alasannya, Baekhyun kembali menangis dalam diam, berusaha keras mengabaikan deru motor Sehun di belakang sana.

* * *

 **Arousing the Twins**

* * *

Hari Senin termasuk di dalam daftar 100 hal-hal yang Baekhyun benci. Selain karena harus pergi ke sekolah, pada hari ini dia juga menerima banyak kejutan. Yang pertama, dia terbangun di ranjang Oh Sehun, sahabat sekaligus tetangga sebelah, padahal seingatnya dia menangis di dalam taksi dan—ketiduran. Baekhyun memang punya kebiasaan jatuh tertidur setelah capek menangis.

Yang kedua, bukan hanya Sehun yang ia dapati di ranjang, tetapi juga pria menyebalkan yang sudah berani-beraninya berkata kasar sekaligus menuduh dirinya gay kemarin.

Yang ketiga, dia terbangun karena merasakan ada benda berat yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ternyata kaki Sehun yang mengapit pahanya dan sial—tangan si lelaki kurang ajar melingkar sok akrab di perutnya. Jangan lupakan lelaki sombong itu bernafas dekat sekali dengan lehernya, membuat dia merinding kegelian.

Yang keempat, dia mengalami _morning wood_ terparah seumur hidupnya. Mungkin saat tertidur tubuhnya sudah terangsang berat karena feromon dua pria tampan di sisinya, belum lagi kulit mereka yang bersentuhan. Susah payah dia melepaskan diri dari dua lelaki itu dan berlari pulang ke rumah. Kalian tahu apa yang ia lakukan di kamar mandi. Untung saja dia tidak berejakulasi di seprei ranjang Sehun.

Demi apapun juga, Baekhyun benar-benar kesal.

Dan yang terakhir, Baekhyun baru saja menyemburkan susu cokelat yang Sehun buatkan setelah mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan—lelaki kurang ajar itu adalah kembaran sahabatnya.

"Iya, Baek, aku tidak bohong. Memangnya kau merasa kami tidak mirip?"

Baekhyun bergantian memperhatikan wajah Sehun dan lelaki yang ternyata punya nama Korea Park Chanyeol tersebut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka mirip juga. Sama-sama tinggi, sama-sama tam—pan. Penisnya sama-sama besar. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan brutal saat bayangan sensual itu hinggap di otaknya yang sudah tercemar.

Chanyeol cuek saja sambil menggigit roti bakarnya.

Sehun menceritakan dengan singkat rahasia yang ia tutupi selama ini. Dia memang tidak pernah bilang kalau ibunya bule dan dia sempat jadi warga negara Spanyol. Baekhyun terkejut ketika tahu kalau Tuan dan Nyonya Oh bukanlah orangtua kandung Sehun.

Pantas saja kulit Sehun putih sekali begitu, dan oh—mata keduanya benar-benar mirip. Cokelat terang dengan sedikit gurat abu-abu bercampur hijau, mata yang jarang dimiliki orang Asia.

Siapapun akan percaya kalau kedua pria itu kembar. Bedanya, Sehun baik dan Chanyeol seperti iblis—itu yang Baekhyun dapat simpulkan.

Sehun juga menjelaskan tentang kekacauan di kantor polisi itu. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat mengetahui kalau Chanyeol memang benar-benar membawa barang terlarang.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau berdongeng? Cepat mandi, lalu pergi sekolah." Bahkan gaya marah Chanyeol mirip bapak-bapak. Sehun mendengus kemudian pergi dari dapur setelah mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah disisir rapi.

Tinggallah mereka berdua di meja makan.

Baekhyun tak pernah merasa canggung di rumah keluarga Oh. Dia sudah menganggap anggota keluarga Oh seperti keluarganya, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa memakan sarapannya kalau Chanyeol terus-terusan memandanginya dengan sinis seperti itu?

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Memangnya aku punya hutang padamu?"

Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol dengan sok berani, padahal dia sebenarnya takut sekali. Dia menggigit rotinya dengan kasar, membuat serpihannya mengotori sekeliling bibir.

"CK—ya terserahku, kan aku memandangimu pakai mataku sendiri. Ada masalah?"

Sial. Baekhyun ingin sekali mencongkel kedua mata pria menyebalkan yang sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan Sehunnya itu. Sehunnya?

Chanyeol tersenyum samar ketika Baekhyun menelan rotinya tanpa dikunyah, kemudian meneguk susunya cepat-cepat. Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau sekeliling bibirnya belepotan.

"Dasar penjahat internasional! Aku benci padamu!"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun mendengus kuat-kuat sambil menghentakkan kaki. Chanyeol yang satu ini benar-benar membuat dia emosi. Padahal tadi pagi dia _horny_ berat karena—sudahlah.

"Ah~ aku lupa bilang kalau aku sangat-sangat membenci manusia homo, gay, pemakan penis—seperti kau, _chiquito_."

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa berkata seperti itu pada Baekhyun yang baru saja dikenalnya? Pria cengeng seperti Baekhyun langsung sedih tentu saja.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatku memakan pe…pe…" Untung mengatakan 'penis' saja Baekhyun tak sanggup. Jangankan memakan penis, melihat penis saja dia sudah nyaris pingsan.

"Memakan PENIS maksudmu?" Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menatap Baekhyun remeh. "Tertulis di dahimu, _chiquito_. Kau. Adalah. Gay. Menjijikkan."

Oke, Chanyeol keterlaluan kali ini.

"Kau…kau!" Baekhyun menggeram di kursinya. Dia ingin berkata kasar tapi kalimat-kalimat yang sudah ia susun di otaknya tak bisa diucapkan. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah.

"Aku apa?" Balas Chanyeol dengan wajah menantang minta dipukul.

Mereka saling berpandangan tajam untuk semenit. Baekhyun memukuli, menyiksa, menghajar Chanyeol sampai lelaki itu babak belur—di pikirannya.

"JANGAN MENYEBUTKU CHIKITO CHIKITO! AKU BENCI PADAMU! Kau pikir aku chiki-chiki, hah?"

Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan, berlawanan dengan kata hatinya. Dia bergerak mendorong kursinya dengan kasar dan berjalan menghentak keluar dari dapur.

"Baek? Kenapa?"

"Minggir Sehun!"

"Baekhyun. ISH—pagi-pagi kau sudah cengeng."

Sehun baru saja turun dari tangga dan mendengar keributan di dapur. Ternyata kembaran menyebalkannya yang buat ulah lagi. Dia langsung menahan tangan Baekhyun, memaksa pria itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Berapa umurmu, hah? Kenapa mulutmu belepotan seperti ini?" Sehun mengusap sekeliling bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, membersihkan remah dan susu yang menempel disana. Baekhyun hanya memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang orang gila itu katakan padamu?"

"Dia…dia…" Baekhyun memang lelaki cengeng gampang menangis. Dia hampir saja menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Sehun, tapi urung dilakukan. Dia tidak mau _horny_ lagi pagi ini.

"Dasar cengeng! Manja! Pengadu!" Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengejek Baekhyun sebelum dia menaiki tangga.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

Si Chanyeol itu memutar mata bosan saat beradu pandang dengan Sehun. Lelaki yang terkadang mulutnya mengalahkan perempuan itu membanting pintu kamar Sehun kuat-kuat.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu."

Sehun tidak tega karena belum apa-apa Baekhyun sudah jadi korban mulut tajam kakaknya. Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun, karena—dia menduga kalau Baekhyun gay. Entah darimana Chanyeol menyimpulkan demikian. Oke, sahabatnya memang agak _girly_ , tapi apakah itu berarti dia gay?

Bukankah hubungan sesama jenis sudah biasa di jaman sekarang ini?

Chanyeol benci kaum gay. Sangat.

Penyuka sesama jenis yang sudah menularkan penyakit HIV pada Diego, sahabatnya.

Pecinta penis yang tega membuat Diego overdosis malam itu sampai menemui ajalnya.

Chanyeol benci setiap pria bertubuh mungil, berwajah cantik apalagi yang hobi menangis.

Dan semua itu ada di diri Byun Baekhyun. Yah, mau tak mau Chanyeol harus mengakui kalau sahabat adiknya itu cantik.

"Hey, sudahlah~ kita berangkat saja. Nanti kubelikan kue stroberi yang di toko dekat sekolah itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya. Sehun melingkarkan tangan di pundak Baekhyun, membawanya keluar rumah dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Chanyeol mengintip dari jendela saat deru motor _sport_ Sehun terdengar dari bawah sana. Dia mengepalkan jari kuat-kuat saat adiknya memasangkan helm untuk Baekhyun. Dia juga menggertakkan gigi saat Sehun menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun agar berpegangan pada perutnya. Dia mendengus kuat-kuat saat Baekhyun bukannya berpegangan, tapi malah memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menyandarkan kepala di punggungnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh adikku, _chiquito_."

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Hi...we meet again. Thanks for the reviewers, readers, followers, semuanyalah. Berkat kalian aku semangat ngerjain ff ini. Oh ya, aku mau cerita dikit. Ini sebenarnya kisah nyata aku dan sahabatku. Aku pernah pacaran sama cowok kembar wkwkw dan sahabatku, well~dia...agak 'melenceng'. Aku dulu selalu nemenin dia ke toilet buat anu-anu wkwkwkw gara-gara hormonnya yang gak bisa dikontrol kalo deket-deket cowok cakep. Haha, kalo diinget-inget lucu juga. Makasih J***, kau inspirasiku sobat. Btw aku juga sebel liat Chan disini. Cuma karna inget dia sama mami pas di MMA, sumpah~ gabisa tidur. Udah ah~  
**

 **Review lagi ya~ See ya next chap~**


End file.
